Fallen Kingdom
by Shadow of a Failure
Summary: In a world with a harsh goverment, people of all ages fight against the corrupt Goverment with bows and swords...and blood
1. Chapter 1: Reckoning

**Fallen Kingdom**

Chapter 1: Reckoning

I heard the sound of wheels, "Down!" I shouted only a split second before the Coreour Class Catapult squad passed by. We remained perfectly still hoping they'd think we were dead. I thought they bought it then one of the Warbim troops noticed Andy breathing.

"Look! Ones breathing!"

The troops were immediately alerted and drew their iron swords. I thought we were done for, and as far as I could tell, so did the rest of the group, when a flaming arrow hit one right in the chest. He immediately collapsed. That flaming arrow was followed by what looked like hundreds more.

"The hell?" Matt asked

"Crap!" Dylan shouted right after

We thought it was a Rouge arrow squad but then we saw the red and white flag, the M.E.R.C. Flag fly over the rocks the arrows came from.

"Charlie!" I shouted

"Echo, we're coming out!" A voice replied

Suddenly a platoon of M.E.R.C. Archers stood up, giving us a clear view of them. We started climbing out of the canyon to get to them. When we finally got up, we could see a few Warbim prisoners, a previously abandoned Warbim bunker of wood and stone, stacks and stacks of arrows, and all the archers. There must have been thirty...no fifty.

"So... Whats up?"


	2. Chapter 2: Marceline

**Chapter 2: Marceline**

"Welcome to the camp." The leader says

"Thanks..." I reply and notice my squad is still following me

"You guys can stop following me now." I say in a somewhat annoyed tone as they break off socializing with the rest of the camp.

"This is where we keep our food." She said continuing the tour of the somewhat small area on the top of the mountain.

"Oh and this is Lauren." She said introducing me to a young girl, no more than 14. I waved to here before following the leader.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" I said

"Oh, I'm Marceline, you can call me Marcie."

Marceline...Such a soothing name. A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. I just realized how soft her hair looked, and how great her voice sounded. I...I had a crush on the black haired 5'0 approximately 15 year old girl.

"He- Hello Marcie, the names Joesph...call me Joey." I said in a nervously.

"Okay Joey." She said with a smile to the 5'3 black haired 13 year old known as me.

I smiled back as she started to introduce me to everyone else. I met Emile, who has a thing for sharp things and was 17 , Jenna, who was dead accurate with a bow and possibly 12 , and John, the demolition expert of the bunch and was probably 14.

Then I realized, it was another DEFAULT squad. A DEFAULT squad is a group of the best of the best kids who were pulled out of training to carry out special ops missions. I entered the DEFAULT program when I was 9, and went on my first mission when I was 11, and became the youngest squad leader at 12.

I joined the M.E.R.C.s when I was only 8 with a few friends; Dylan, Jahvon, Matt, and Andy along with my sister after Warbim killed my family because of suspicion of stealing. I've been fighting ever since. And now Jahvon and Dylan are dead because of me. I sometimes wonder if I didn't make them join with me, they would be alive. I try not to think about it.

It was Late in the evening when I decided to go to sleep and dream about a world where we are free, a world with my parents, with no war...


	3. Chapter 3: More Dead

**Chapter 3:More Dead**

I awoke to the sound of wheels, marching men and women, and the sound of bows ready to fire. Emile notices I'm awake and tosses me a bow and 5 arrows, then gives me the 'quiet' sign. I get up and quickly join him and Marcie at the small wall of rocks, and get ready to fire.

Marcie begins to count down

"3...2..-"

"Shit!"

Emile yells, everyone unleashes hell on the Warbim battalion passing through the canyon. Me and Marcie notice Emile has an arrow in his right shoulder.

"Bastards!" he shouts, grabbing a TNT arrow,

"No!" Marcie shouts as he throws it over the ledge. I turn and hear the screams of Warbim soldiers.

"Lauren! Get over here!" Marcie shouts.

"What?" She says

"Emile got on in his shoulder!"

"Crap," She says dropping everything.

I turn again to check on the battle, when I notice the Warbim prisoners are gone, and Warbim troops and climbing out of the canyon and flanking us.

"Be right back." I say like a badass

I run and pick up a sword, I quickly hop over the ledge and meet a Warbim soldier climbing out of the canyon. I swing at his left shoulder, but he blocks. I kick him off his feet and he rolls down the hill into a Warbim explosive cart. More dead. I then realize there's too many for me to handle. I make my way back up the hill hoping not to be mistaken for one of them.

I go back over to Emile, Lauren, and Marcie. I see Lauren's got the arrow out of his shoulder. I still wonder how they make kids medics.

"We're being overwhelmed, we've got to move now!" Matt says over my shoulder.

Emile's just getting patched up as a few Warbim troops finally get to our position.

"Let's go now!" I shout

"He's not stable yet!" Lauren says

"I'm fine! Lets go!" Emile says

I head over to Matt and Andy, hard at work with their bows

"Let's go, Now!" I say to them

We start to head farther up the small mountain when I notice a pile of TNT...you know where this is going. I grab Emile's Flint and Steel right out of his back pocket and light the fuse.

"Let's Go!"

We get to the top of the mountain/hill still being chased and a few seconds before the TNT goes off. I give a hardy salute as the TNT explodes...More dead.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Omen

**Chapter 4: A Bad Omen**

"I need a headcount now!" Marcie says as she makes everyone get together

"I think we lost em."

"That one was too close..." I say

"Agreed." Matt approves

We walk for hours in the direction of M.E.R.C. HQ to tell them we failed, failed to hold the canyon, failed to protect the cities and people we have liberated from Warbim...

We finally find a place to set up camp for the night. It's in the middle of an abandon city. When I sit down, I realize this place has a really eerie feeling to it and remember how hundreds of years ago, a child wouldn't dare to walk in the dark, or watch these things called horror movies alone, then look at us, diving feet first into hell at the age of 13...Damn.

"Who'd we lose?" I ask as I scoot closer to Marcie

"Five. All mine." She replies.

"I'm sorry to hea-" I begin

"No. Just another drop in a bucket. We'll get some more back at base." She interrupts

I cant tell by her tone she's sad, but doesn't want to admit it.

"Emile you good?" I ask

"Fine, just a little sore,"

"Anyone got any gum?" Andy asks

Emile throws him some.

"Well goodnight." I say

I slowly drift to sleep, as the battle replays itself in my head, over and over and over.

I wake up next to Marcie, at first I'm startled, but then realize, the girl I have a crush on...Is sleeping next to me...I'm so awesome. I look down at my watch, 8:00 on the dot. I'm the first one awake.

I grab my bow and a few arrows and go hunting, even though I favorite the sword over the bow. I set some snares and haul some firewood back to the camp, then head back into the woods.

I check the snares to find nothing. About an hour later I'm back at camp, with only three squirrels to satisfy everyone. Everyone is awake including Marcie, and wondering where I am. I tell them I went hunting and caught some squirrels.

I give them to Lauren and she starts to cook them. Soon everyone is full and we're on the move again. It takes a few more hours but we're finally back at M.E.R.C. HQ with the entire Warbim battalion fighting with our guys to greet us.

"Crap." Andy whispers hoping not to get someones attention.

I pull out my sword along with Matt and Andy and we go at it. I manage to kill a few before I get noticed, then I realize I'm kind of screwed. Me, Matt, and Andy book it to some of the trenches surrounding the M.E.R.C. Base/HQ. We notice most of the trenches are empty. Then I find a teenager, probably 17, and ask him what's going on.

"They got here at around eleven, and broke our front an hour later." He says standing up and shooting his bow.

"Most of us fell back at around two." He continues.

"We've lost longsword." I add

"Not just yet." he replies. I can tell he's one of the 'fight to your last breath' kind of guys.

Now I'm wondering where Marcie and her guys are, and what they're doing. I'm about to give up on them when they appear, explosive arrows loaded in their bows, and they unleash hell on the Warbim battalion.

I give her the 'come here' sign and they all sprint into the trench.

"I missed you." I say jokingly

"Alright, what's the fastest way out of this hellhole?" I ask to the teenager.

"Keep going to your right in the trenches, I'll cover you!" He says

"Alright, but you be right behind us."

We follow his instructions running as fast as we can. Then we find the way out.

"Let's go!"

I realize he wasn't lying, the teenager. He really was right behind us.

"Keep going!" he shouts as TNT explodes behind us

"Look the horse stalls should be just a minute away!" He continues.

He was right.

"Alright everyone get on a horse!" I shout as Marcie gets on mine.

And a few seconds later, we're off. Trying to find our retreating army. We ride for about an hour before we find it.

"Alright who's in charge here?" I ask to one of the teens pushing the catapult.

"He's about 10 minutes up our lines, he's in the medical tent!"

_Medical tent? What's he doing there?_ I think to myself

I tell the rest of my men to break off, and get some rest. Me and Marcie get to the medical tent to find the General he's probably in his late 20's, getting his left thigh patched up. We get of the horse.

"You the man in charge?" Marcie asks

"Who's asking?" He replies.

"No one out to kill you." Marcie says

"Yeah, General Cater, nice to meet you. Guessing you two are from a default squad?" He says holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm commander of Echo, and she's in charge if Charlie." I say shaking his hand

"So...Care for some tea?"


End file.
